The present invention relates to a method of introducing compounds, in particular nucleic acids, into cells. Further, the present invention relates to compositions for use in this method.
There are a number of situations in which it is desirable to deliver specific compounds into cells. One of these applications is the transfection of eucaryotic cells with DNA. This is currently done using various commercial agents such as "Transfectam" (Promega), "DOTAP", (Boehringer Mannheim), "Lipofectin" or "Lipofectamine" (BRL), or by using calcium phosphate mediated transfection.
The ability to deliver nucleic acid based compounds to cells also has application in drug delivery and gene therapy. The delivery of compounds into cells will change in association with a compound of the formula described below. Such changes may be manifested as modifications to their duration of action, ( e.g. slow release or sustained action) the amount of drug required or the mode of delivery. Delivery into cells using compounds variant within the parameters described below may also enable cell or tissue-specific targeting of drugs.
The present inventors have found that association of molecules with compounds modified with fatty acid acyl derivatives, of the general formula below, facilitates delivery of those compounds into cells.